


Будем жить

by Hrenougolnik, Xlamushka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Вместе с кровью Стив теряет сыворотку.





	Будем жить

Стив будто провалился в прошлое – в свои двенадцать он болел пневмонией и был так плох, что мама позвала к нему священника. Тогда все думали, что он вот-вот умрет, и смотрели на него почти как сейчас. Разве что соседи считали такое развитие событий вполне закономерным и жалели больше маму, чем его. Сейчас Стив чувствовал себя почти хорошо, а окружающие прятали глаза или, вздыхая, качали головами. Наташа, напротив, была преувеличенно бодра и улыбалась через силу. Тони заглянул на какие-то пару минут, все время нервно ерошил волосы и то сцеплял, то расцеплял пальцы. Клинт молча похлопал по укрытому одеялом колену, Сэм уверил, что открыт для любого разговора. Стив уже предвкушал, какой разнос устроит ему Баки по возвращении. Друг до сих пор был убежден, что Стив так и не научился соизмерять силы – свои и противника, кидаясь в бой очертя голову. И в том, что численное преимущество противника для Стива не повод отступать. Что ж, Баки был не так уж неправ.

Стив и сейчас считал, что выбрал верно. Жизнь одного человека или нескольких десятков – выбор очевиден. А Стив даже выжил. Никто бы не смог, а ему удалось, пусть и не без потерь. Доктор Чо в очередной раз сотворила чудо: ее регенерационная «колыбель» залатала в грудной клетке Стива огромную дыру. Он потерял почти всю свою кровь и продолжал терять уже ту, что в него вливали. Универсальную кровь первой группы в маленьких прозрачных мешках, и странный опалесцирующий раствор в стеклянных флаконах, и, возможно, что-то еще – Стив не видел, он потерял сознание.

Очнулся уже в палате, непривычно разбитый, чувствующий каждый синяк и боль в вене, в которую была воткнута игла капельницы. И все же боль казалась пустяком, ведь закрывая глаза, он был уверен, что это навсегда. Писк одного из приборов изменил тональность, почти сразу в палату вошла доктор Чо, ее появление многое объяснило. Многое, но не все. Она смотрела на Стива так виновато. Она так сожалела. Она совсем не ожидала, что такое возможно.

Стив не сразу понял то, что доктор пыталась ему сказать, слишком много терминов, а еще от волнения Хелен переходила иногда на корейский. Но мало-помалу картина прояснилась – вместе с кровью Стив утратил сыворотку. Вернее, то, что отвечало за сверхъестественную регенерацию и силу, что, вероятно, хранилось в его организме вместе с депонированной кровью, то, что экономно расходовалось, поступало в вены ничтожными дозами, так что выделить это до сих пор не получилось. По расчетам Хелен, на имеющемся в организме запасе Стив мог прожить полтысячелетия или даже больше, но все было утрачено за минуты. И этих минут едва хватило дожить до госпиталя. Поэтому так болезненно ощущалось тело, поэтому так трудно было даже голову повернуть – Стив перестал быть суперчеловеком, остался просто человеком, достаточно крепким физически, но уязвимым, обычным. Живым.

Окружающие как-то упускали это из виду.

Стиву выражали соболезнования, будто жить ему оставалось часы, хотя он мог прожить еще лет восемьдесят, и цифра эта его совершенно устраивала. Он никогда не мечтал жить вечно, вечное одиночество – жуткая перспектива. Наверное, Стив был тем еще самоуверенный засранцем, но считал, что вполне сумеет прожить свои годы набело, и когда придет время подводить итоги, стыдиться ему будет особенно нечего. К чему тогда бесконечные попытки, уводящие все дальше от стареющих друзей?

После разговора с доктором Чо Стиву, пожалуй, стало спокойнее, и сейчас, лежа на больничной койке, он чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Ну, не сможет он поднять свой Харлей одной рукой, так миллиарды людей живут без этого – и он будет жить. Для полного счастья Стиву не хватало совсем немного.

– Роджерс! Твою ж мать!

А вот и счастье. Малодушно захотелось сделать вид, что он все еще не пришел в сознание. Быть с суперсолдатом Броку было интересно – он любил испытывать себя на прочность. В этом они были похожи, потому, наверное, и сошлись. Только вот зачем теперь Стив Броку, обычный-то?

– Моя мама тут абсолютно не при чем, – губы сами разъехались в улыбке.

– У тебя все не при чем.

Сил, чтобы протянуть руку, все еще не было, поэтому Стив просто шевельнул пальцами, и Брок понял, осторожно сжал его ладонь в своей, присел рядом, уткнулся в нее лицом и вздохнул рвано, раз, потом еще. Ладони стало тепло и влажно от его дыхания, и тепло это поднималось вверх, прямо к сердцу.

Стив, забывшись, попробовал было повернуться, и боль тут же напомнила о себе, впилась в тело сотней зубов и иголок, выбила стон.

– С ума сошел? Лежи, тебя по частям собирали.

Вранье. По-настоящему сильно пострадала только грудная клетка слева и шея. Доктору Чо пришлось заново вырастить почти половину легкого, большую часть ключицы, несколько ребер, ну и по мелочи – мышцы, сосуды.

– Да, некоторые мои части совсем новенькие, но те, что тебе особо дороги, остались прежними.

Шутить было легко, Стив любил то, как Брок ему улыбался, и напоследок хотел посмотреть.

– Кому рассказать, что Капитан Америка такой пошляк, так не поверят, – Брок усмехнулся, но смотрел встревоженно и машинально поглаживал пальцы Стива.

– А я не Капитан больше.

Стив отнял руку, прикрыл глаза. Не готов он был видеть, как изменится взгляд Брока. Стив же имеет теперь право на слабость. Боль в потревоженном теле подтверждала это право со всей очевидностью.

– И чем собираешься теперь заняться?

Значит, Брок знал. Знал, но все-таки пришел. Что ж, он пришел бы к любому из своих ребят, а Стив совсем еще недавно был его, пусть и в другом, более личном, смысле.

– Да все тем же. Коулсон согласен взять меня в ЩИТ.

– Роджерс!

– В ЩИТе служат обычные люди. И у меня достаточно опыта, а больше я все равно ничего не умею.

– Роджерс! – Брок снова дотянулся до его кисти, сжал ладонь неожиданно сильно, но сразу опомнился, ослабил хватку, осторожно погладил.

– Поработаю в поле, лет через пятнадцать перейду на кабинетную работу: аналитика или планирование…

Голова у Стива кружилась, так что глаз он по-прежнему не открывал, выражение лица Брока он отлично представлял себе и так. Рассерженный взгляд исподлобья, сжатые губы, колкую темную щетину на подбородке.

– …а пока мне отдают под командование группу Торреса. Он же в отставку выходит.

– Торрес уходит по ранению. Ты сам еще из больницы не выбрался. Какие пятнадцать? Пятнадцать лет еще как-то пережить надо! Если ты…

Стив не удержался, погладил Брока по колючей щеке, и тот сбился, повернул его ладонь, поцеловал в самую середину, выдохнул едва слышно:

– Я за эти дни чуть с ума не сошел.

– Я думал, ты не придешь.

– К тебе пускали только близких друзей.

– Ты близкий.

– Кто об этом знает-то?

Раньше они не поднимали этот вопрос – оба понимали, что лишнее внимание им ни к чему – папарацци обеспечили бы круглосуточную головную боль не хуже агентов Гидры. О них вообще знал только Баки, да и то лишь потому, что однажды ввалился к Стиву ночью в приоткрытое окно спальни.

– Я тебя подвел? Я понимаю. Спасибо, что пришел, Брок, но это не обязательно больше.

Стив нашел в себе силы посмотреть почти бывшему любовнику в глаза. Тот выпустил его руку, сел на стоящий рядом стул. По сердцу резануло острым, Стив ведь знал, что так будет, но все равно оказался не готов.

– Стив, тебя так сильно по башке приложило? – Брок потер лицо ладонями, но обращение по имени даже больше, чем жест, выдавало его усталость и огорчение. – С хера ли ты решил, что это что-то меняет?

– Я теперь обычный…

– Нет, ты сказочный. Идиот!

– Идиот, – согласился Стив, – но уже не тот идиот, которого ты хотел. Это не то, на что ты рассчитывал, и нечестно с моей стороны…

– И на что я, по-твоему, рассчитывал? – Брок подобрался, взгляд стал острым, опасным, он давно не смотрел так на Стива, как на чужака. Наверное, стоило опять начать к этому привыкать, но не хотелось. Голова кружилась то ли от лекарств, то ли от прекращения их действия.

– На Капитана Америку.

– Роджерс, не выводи меня. Я сейчас поеду домой, наконец-то высплюсь, потом уберусь и освобожу тебе еще одну полку в шкафу. Раз уж ты теперь обычный, то, может, хватит делать вид, что живешь в Башне Старка?

– Башне Мстителей, – поправил Стив.

– Мне похуй. Если уж у нас появился шанс помереть в один день от пули или от Альцгеймера, то хрен я его упущу.

Душный узел в груди понемногу развязывался, но Стив должен был выяснить все до конца.

– Я не Мститель больше. И особого статуса у меня теперь нет. Не перебивай, Брок. Я педант в быту, со мной не будет просто. И тех, у кого счеты с Капитаном Америкой, амнезия внезапно не настигнет. Велика вероятность, что эти счеты они попробуют свести. Они могут оказаться сильнее, или их просто будет больше. Я опасный сосед. Черт, да я даже…

– Даже на весу меня трахнуть не сможешь. Я переживу.

Брок обманчиво расслабленно раскинулся на стуле, штаны на нем были достаточно свободные, военного кроя, но вид широко расставленных коленей все равно отвлекал. Стив прикрыл глаза, чтобы не сбиться, но Брок будто отпечатался на изнанке век.

– В ЩИТе не поощряются отношения между сослуживцами, вряд ли Коулсон захочет сделать для нас исключение.

– Это можно как-то решить. Не захотят оставить в ЩИТе, можно в пожарные или спасатели пойти. Лучше, чем под пулями скакать.

– Поглядим.

Стив почувствовал себя легким, как воздушный шарик. Наверное, поэтому улыбка у него получилась совсем уж блаженная, увидев ее, Брок с тревогой посмотрел на капельницу, потом снова на Стива:

– Медсестричку позвать?

Стив снова попробовал поднять руку и снова потерпел неудачу. Брок опять послушно перехватил пальцы, поцеловал, потерся о них щекой.

– Я люблю тебя, – Стив давно хотел это сказать. Умирая, жалел, что так и не смог, и сейчас слова вырвались сами.

– Значит, на переезд согласен?

Стив утвердительно сжал его ладонь, слова были не так уж и нужны.

***

Баки появился только спустя еще два дня. Стив проснулся утром, а Баки уже сидел в палате – на полу, прислонившись к стене спиной, и, кажется, дремал.

– Привет.

Баки сразу открыл глаза, поднялся текучим быстрым движением, потрогал лоб Стива, осторожно коснулся повязки.

– Ну ты и учудил! Ни на минуту оставить нельзя, – Баки уселся на больничный стул верхом, удобно устроил на спинке левую руку. Стив замечал, что друг часто так поступает – снимает с позвоночника лишнюю нагрузку.

– И ты туда же. Брок меня уже назвал идиотом.

– Он был у тебя?

– Был. Если бы не служба, он бы в палате поселился, наверное.

– Вот не зря он мне сразу понравился!

– Понравился? Да ты ему чуть руку не сломал.

– Не сломал же. Во время тренировочного спарринга еще и не такое бывает. Да и Брок не обиделся.

– Он вообще не обидчивый, отомстит и забудет.

– Ну да, – хмыкнул Баки, – как он отнесся?

– Нормально.

– А ты?

– Даже легче стало. Я был будто лишний, временный, а теперь на своем месте.

Баки чуть качнулся на стуле, отчего тот испуганно скрипнул.

– А я у себя седой волос нашел на днях. Не первый уже. Не хотел говорить, но теперь уж…

Баки улыбнулся, и Стив улыбнулся в ответ:

– Будем жить, как все нормальные люди.

– Будем жить.


End file.
